In a solid state imaging device, noise and defects in a captured image may become obvious as temperature increases, or distortion may occur in a captured image due to variation of temperature. Therefore, a temperature sensor is mounted in a solid state imaging device and an image signal is corrected based on the temperature of the solid state imaging device.
Here, when a temperature sensor is mounted in a solid state imaging device, it is preferred to reduce a circuit scale of an output circuit of the temperature sensor in order to suppress increase in a circuit scale of the solid state imaging device.
Conventionally, an imaging chip and a temperature measurement semiconductor chip are separated from each other or a circuit block related to temperature measurement is present independently from a signal processing circuit block for the imaging element, and correction is performed in a temperature correction circuit in a later stage by using stored temperature measurement data.